


A Surprise, Just For You

by kipsi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossdressing, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-18 23:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1447756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought that this was one of Chilton's fucked up games again, but <em>oh how wrong he was</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise, Just For You

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for [Jenkotsu](http://jenkotsu.tumblr.com/), I hope you like this. <33  
> We were talking about brownham things and then... ofc this was going to happen sooner or later.

Will stares at the door before him, bored out of his mind. He has been sitting in this empty room, bound, for what feels like an eternity, and it doesn't help that there are no windows at all. The walls are a dull color of beige, and the floor has seen its better days, its surface full of marks from the struggle of other patients that make Will turn his gaze elsewhere.

He wonders if this another one of Chilton's ways of tormenting him, to see how long he can last in such a place before his mind breaks like with the drugs. Will bites his lip and thinks back to the guards who brought him here, not uttering a word, just doing their job silently and efficiently like they were taught to.

Will sighs and tries to move his hands without success, the straps a bit too tight for him to even move his wrists properly. He curses silently but freezes soon when he hears steps coming closer to the door. Slow, uncertain steps, a clicking sound he can hear even inside to the room.

He furrows his brows at the noise, not having heard it unless he has been hallucinating or Alana has been visiting him. He hopes that it's not Alana that has come to see him; he doesn't want her to see him like this, bound and miserable.

The clicking fades and Will knows that the person is standing behind the door. He worries his lower lip with his teeth and tries to guess who the person on the other side of the door is. He grips the chair with his hands when he hears the door being unlocked with a key before it swings open.

Will's mouth runs dry at the sight that greets him and he swallows thickly, feeling how his heart starts to beat frantically. The man before him smirks and pushes the door closed behind him with his hips before locking it again. He turns then back to Will and takes a few steps closer to him, the black heels clicking on the floor.

"How do you like my new outfit, Mr. Graham?" Matthew asks with a playful grin, turning in front of Will to give him a good view of the white nurse dress that clings to his form like a second skin, his ass barely hidden by the hem of it. Will stares at him, speechless, and wets his lips with a nervous flick of his tongue.

"You should start wearing that in the place of your usual uniform," Will replies as his eyes bore to Matthew's, who blushes and averts his gaze for a moment. The display of shyness makes Will smile to himself. "It suits you," he says then, and Matthew gives him a small smile.

The orderly walks over to Will, careful with his steps before he is seated on Will's lap."I wanted to give you this, I thought it'd brighten you up," Matthew whispers into his ear, and Will shivers, cursing that he is still bound and can't touch Brown at all.

There is a warm breath against the shell of his ear before he feels Matthew's lips on his earlobe, the touch enough to make him moan. Matthew snickers and Will bites his lip when those warm lips travel down to his neck and sharp teeth nibble at his Adam's apple.

"I'm going to take good care of you, Mr. Graham," the man purrs to him, as he buries his nose into Will's curls and strokes them with his fingers. Will closes his eyes and sighs against the gentle caress, enjoying the warmth of Matthew's body pressed against him. It takes him a moment to realize that the orderly is hard and that he can feel his erection through their clothes. The knowledge makes his breath hitch in his throat, and when Matthew pulls away from his neck and looks him straight in his blue eyes, he sees the adoration and lust in Matthew's.

He is pulled into a kiss, and he lets out a muffled moan when Matthew licks his way into his mouth, pressing harder against him and groaning at the feeling of the tight dress making his cock ache. Will shudders when Brown sucks his bottom lip into his mouth and grinds down on his hardening dick. The orderly adjusts his dress when he shifts for a better position, straddling Will so that his bare thighs are showing.

Will licks his lips, watching him attentively, drinking in the sight of bare skin and Matthew's neck as he bares it to him. He leans into him and leaves kisses on his hot skin, making the other whimper and bite his lip. Will smirks against his neck and bites down gently, Matthew gripping his hair with more force and grunting. "Untie my hands, Matthew," Will whispers against his skin then.

Matthew gazes down at him and shakes his head stubbornly, getting a growl out of Will when he rolls his hips down on Will's hard cock, still straining in his coveralls. "Not yet," he moans and lets his hands travel down to Will's shoulders before lowering them to his chest and zipper, working it open with trembling hands. "I said that I'd take care of you," he reminds him with a smile and Will wets his lips, waiting.

Brown uncovers his chest, delighted that Will isn't wearing an undershirt this time. He marvels the sight before him and runs his hands down on his skin, feeling Will's heart beating against his palm. It makes him feel light-headed, and he nuzzles at Will's neck, the other chuckling at him. He plays with Will's nipples, getting groans out of him when he flicks and rubs them, smirking at the responses he gets.

He sneaks his other hand down to Will's stomach, feeling his muscles under his fingertips, Will shuddering and tipping his head forward to lean on Matthew's shoulder as he works his hand lower down to his boxer shorts. He hums excitedly, feeling Will's hardness and hearing his sharp intake of breath when he lowers his boxers enough for him to get a better hold of his cock. Matthew can't help but lick his lips and keep his gaze fixed on Will, when he starts to stroke him slowly, his fingers teasing him into full hardness.

Will hisses when he works his thumb over his slit, his strokes remaining torturously slow, not anywhere enough what he needs. He tries to buck up into Brown's fist, but the other pushes him down and tuts him. "I can handle this, Mr. Graham," he promises with a sweet smile and slips off of his lap then, letting his hand drop to his side, leaving Will exposed and frustrated.

He is about to complain, but his words get stuck into his throat when Matthew smirks at him and starts to lift his dress up to expose himself. He stares at the orderly, his mouth hanging open just a fraction when he takes in the white frilly panties Matthew is wearing. "You like them?" the man asks, giving him a careful spin, wary of his heels.

Will swallows and nods, not able to utter a word. Matthew smiles at him and fishes a small tube of lube out of his dress' pocket. He settles back on Will's lap, straddling him like before and works the cap open, getting a generous amount of the lube on his fingers. Will watches him silently, licking his lips when Matthew shifts and pushes his pants aside, biting his lip as he rubs his slick finger over his aching hole before pushing it in.

He grunts and leans on Will, who watches him with hunger, his eyes blown with lust, and Brown shudders, blushing as he is being watched so intently. He stretches himself, pushing another finger inside himself and imagining them to be Will's. He moans and Will's cock twitches against him, making the orderly giggle. "You're so- _so_ hard already," he grins at Will and wets his lips, leaning even closer still, kissing him softly before it turns heated.

Matthew moans into the kiss when he thrusts a third finger inside himself, and Will suppresses a groan, wanting to feel Matthew's tightness already, his cock leaking from the bare thought of him squeezing around him. Brown breaks the kiss and pants harshly when he eases his fingers out of his entrance and slicks Will's cock, making the other hiss. He takes a hold of Will's hardness and positions himself over him. "Matthew," Will stops him, and the orderly's eyes shift to Will's, questioningly.

"I want to touch you," Will says, and Matthew hums before lowering himself, Will grasping the chair with his hands when he feels the tightness of him, his cock sliding inside Brown, who gasps at the sensation. " _Oh Mr. Graham_ ," he purrs and rolls his hips experimentally , loving the way Will looks at him with half-lidded eyes, breath hot on his skin.

He starts to move slowly, watching at Will the whole time he unties his hands finally, Will grasping his hips immediately when he's freed. Matthew shivers at the touch, Will's thumbs caressing his hip bones through the dress. "You really like this, don't you, Mr. Graham?" Matthew whispers into his ear, starting to move with a bit more force, enjoying the way Will's blunt nails dig into his skin as he rides him hard, feeling Will filling him completely.

Will sucks in a breath when he feels Matthew's panties chafing against him, the orderly still wearing them despite being fucked. He can hear the heels clicking, Brown not even aware of the sound, his nose buried in his curls, whispers and moans leaving his lips with their every movement. "You're enjoying this quite as much yourself, _Matthew_ ," Will muses and strokes his ass, the other letting out a gasp when he thrusts up into him.

"Did you go an buy these just for me?" he asks then, feeling how Matthew trembles against him, squeezing around him, making Will grunt. He knows the answer before the orderly even opens his mouth, but he wants to hear the words said. Brown chews his lower lip before he confirms Will's thought with a faint whisper of " _yes_ ".

Will smirks against his neck and quickens their pace, getting a breathless laugh out of Brown who clings to him and lets himself being fucked, enjoying it how Will's cock slides inside him and makes him feel complete. The sound of skin slapping skin fills the room they're in, Matthew's mewls filling Will's ears as he thrusts into him, the orderly shifting so that the angle feels even better.

He grasps his own cock and starts to stroke it in pace with Will's movements, leaning back to kiss him feverishly, teasing him with his tongue and mapping his mouth with it, Will caressing his hair and letting his fingers brush the shell of his ear. Matthew gasps at the sensation and almost loses it right there, but he takes in a shuddering breath and watches Will with glinting eyes, seeing the mischievousness in those blue orbs. He licks his lips at the dark smirk he is given and whimpers when he feels Will's cock brushing against his prostate, Will covering his hand with his own and starting to stroke him.

"Oh God," Matthew cries out, Will teasing him with his skilled fingers, breathing against his neck before letting his lips rest on his pulse point. Matthew takes a hold of Will's shoulder and groans, feeling teeth on his skin. "M-Mr. Graham," he gasps, waves of pleasure suffocating him, "I'm g-gonna cum," he murmurs, and Will nuzzles his neck. "Come for me, Matthew," he purrs, and lets his tongue sweep over Brown's hammering pulse, the other shivering furiously as he reaches his climax, Will stroking him to oblivion.

He feels Matthew clenching around him, his nails scratching his skin, and Will loses himself to the sensation, thrusting into the tightness until he is coming with a breathless gasp. He pants and watches Matthew, who regards him with sly but tired eyes, his hands combing through his curls, making Will feel limp.

"You really should use this outfit in the future," Will says then while letting his hands run down the orderly's sides, getting a look from the man. "And let _all of the others_ see my ass?" Matthew asks, shaking his head, "Oh no, this is _just for you_ , Mr. Graham," he smiles and presses a kiss on his lips before getting off of him.

Will watches with amusement how the other adjusts his panties and dress back to place before glancing back to him with a grin. Will rises his eyebrows at him and the man stares at him with joy. "Nothing," he says and shifts his eyes elsewhere, blushing. "Well, you better zip yourself up before the guards come back," he says then a bit awkwardly, and Will lets out a smile.

"Isn't that your job, _nurse_?" Will asks playfully and watches how Matthew's ears burn red with sudden embarrassment when he makes his way back over to him with clicking heels and helps him back to his coveralls, eventually tying his hands again with the leather straps to the chair. "I'll see you later," he says then before kissing Will for the last time for now, walking back to the locked door.

Will looks how Matthew disappears out of the door, biting his lip at the image before him; his come dripping down the orderly's inner thigh. He wonders how he got in unnoticed and hopes that he gets out as well.


End file.
